She want's me!
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn zwei sich streiten... Fred und George wetten


She want's me

„Verdammt sieht sie heiß aus.", sagte Fred Weasley, als sie von dem ersten Stock aus beobachteten, wie Hermione Granger „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" betrat. Hermione hatte sich in ihrem wiederholten 7. Jahr in Hogwarts zu einer wahren Schönheit entwickelt. Ihre Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und sie hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Während weiter in den Laden ging, knöpfte sie ihren dicken Wintermantel auf, der bei den eisigen Temperaturen aber auch angebracht war. Darunter trug sie ihren Lieblingspullover, den ihre Mutter ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er war schön kuschelig und passte mit seiner weißen Farbe perfekt zu allem. Die Schwarze Jeans, die sie trug, wirkte fast wie eine zweite Haut, auch wenn sie am morgen ewig brauchte um sie anzuziehen. Ihr Freund beobachtete dann immer schmunzelnd, wie sie durch die Gegend hüpfte. Es lag ihm oft auf der Zunge ihr zu sagen, dass sie das mit einem einfachen Zauber ändern könnte, allerdings hatte er zu viel Angst um seinen Kopf, wenn er ihr das erst jetzt sagen würde. Ihre Stiefel hatten einen ordentlichen Absatz, welcher sie wenigstens etwas größer machte, auch wenn sie die Schuhe jeden Tag mit einem Anti-Rutsch-Zauber belegen musste, damit sie auf den vereisten Straßen Londons keinen Abgang machte. „Wetten, dass sie mit mir ausgeht, wenn ich sie Frage?" George Weasley schien sich in der Hinsicht ziemlich sicher zu sein. „Ganz sicher nicht. Sie würde eher mit mir ausgehen." „Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" „Von mir aus. Um was wetten wir?" „Wer verliert muss einen Monat lang die Regale auffüllen." „Okay. Deal!" Sie schlugen ein.

„Hast du das auch gehört?" Hermiones Freund sah sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen an und meinte dann nur: „Klar. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die beiden so richtig ärgern?" „Einverstanden. Wie stellst du dir das vor?" „Du gehst mit beiden aus und tust so, als ob sie beide der Gewinner wären." „Also soll ich George zum Beispiel sagen, dass ich die Zeit mit ihm unglaublich toll fand und Fred soll ich im Gegenzug sagen, dass ich ihn gerne wiedersehen würde, so dass die beiden sich dann richtig schön darüber streiten können?" „Genau. Und am Ende lösen wir es vor den beiden auf. Ich denke Weihnachten wäre dafür am besten geeignet." „In Ordnung." Ihr Freund küsste sie dann und schmunzelte. „Ich liebe dich Hermione." „Ich liebe dich auch."

Hermione ging schmunzelnd aus ihrem Versteck zu den Liebestränken, während George die Treppe zu ihr herunter kam. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, schöne Dame?" George grinste sie an und verbeugte sich elegant vor ihr. Hermione lächelte ihn mit einem unwiderstehlichem Lächeln an. „Ich glaube nicht...ich denke ich habe gefunden, was ich suche." „Wenn das so ist, dann geh doch am Freitag mit mir aus." „Okay." „Wenn du einverstanden bist, können wir am Abend gern auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen..." „Sehr gerne. Da war ich schon ewig nicht mehr." „Gut. Ich komm dich dann um 17 Uhr abholen." „Einverstanden." Sie verabschiedete sich lächelnd von George und verließ dann den Laden.

Grinsend ging George zurück nach oben zu Fred. „Sie geht am Freitag mit mir aus!" Fred war etwas zerknirscht, grinste dann aber. „Bis Freitag ist noch viel Zeit.", erklärte er und ging dann wieder die Kunden bedienen. George indessen genoss seinen Triumph.  
Währenddessen hatte sich Hermione in einer Seitengasse mit ihrem Freund getroffen und lachte. „George will am Freitag mit mir ausgehen." Ihr Freund lachte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell anbeißt." „Ich auch nicht. Aber scheinbar will er unbedingt die Wette gewinnen." „Einen Monat lang Regale auffüllen ist ja auch nicht unbedingt das höchste der Gefühle."

Als Hermione den nächsten Tag bei Flourish & Blotts war und ihre bestellten Bücher abgeholt hatte, wurde sie von Fred Weasley angesprochen. „Hey Hermione." „Hey, Fred. Was machst du denn hier?" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich hab dich durch die Winkelgasse gehen sehen und bin dir gefolgt, weil ich dich was fragen wollte." „Dann frag." „Würdest du am Donnerstag mit mir ausgehen?" „Ja, gerne. An was hast du so gedacht?" „Ich würde gern mit dir Eislaufen gehen. Am Abend ist eine Eisbahn in Muggellondon immer geöffnet." Sie lächelte. „Das klingt toll. Ich war zuletzt vor einem Jahr Eislaufen.", erklärte sie. „Sehr gut. Dann hol ich dich am Donnerstag um 17 Uhr bei dir zuhause ab?" „Einverstanden." Sie lächelte und verabschiedete sich dann von dem Weasleyzwilling, bevor sie nach Hause apparierte.  
Fred hingegen lief stolz wie Oskar zurück in den Laden und ging direkt zu George. „Sie geht am Donnerstagabend mit mir aus!" „Hey, das ist unfair! Ich hab sie zuerst gefragt, also sollte ich auch das erste Date mit ihr haben." „Tja, da hast du jetzt wohl Pech gehabt."  
„Wer hat Pech gehabt?", Lee Jordan kam gerade die Treppe herunter, vollgepackt mit leeren Kartons. „George. Wir haben dir doch von der Wette erzählt. Ich hab ein Date mit Hermione...und zwar schon am Donnerstag, also 24 Stunden vor deinem Bruder." Lee schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. „Willst du nicht doch noch in die Wette einsteigen, Lee?" „Keine Chance, George. Ich bin nicht so verrückt. Was meinst du nämlich, was passiert, wenn Hermione es herausfindet? Die hext euch beide in die nächste Woche! Und ehrlich gesagt würde ich Weihnachten schon gern erleben."

Am Donnerstag pünktlich fünf Minuten zu spät klingelte Fred bei Hermione, die gleich darauf öffnete. „Hey." „Hey. Du siehst wirklich toll aus." Hermione trug einen schwarzen Mantel, welcher zweireihig geknöpft war, darunter hatte hatte sie ein gryffindorrotes Strickkleid aus Wolle an, welches ihr bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel ging. Da es kalt werden würde, hatte sie sich schwarze Strumpfhosen dazu angezogen und trug hohe Stiefel. Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm noch ihre Tasche, in der sie ihre Schlittschuhe verstaut hatte. „Danke." Schnell schloss sie ihre Tür noch ab, bevor sie sich beide auf den Weg zum Hydepark machten.

Dort verbrachten sie und Fred einen wunderbaren Tag. Schon seit sie ein kleines Kind war, liebte Hermione das Eislaufen und ihrem Begleiter schien es so ähnlich zu gehen. Sie hatten jede Menge Spaß, da Fred sie immer wieder zum Lachen brachte. Am Abend war sie fix und fertig als Fred sie zurück zu ihrer Wohnung begleitete. „Ich fand den Tag heute wirklich schön. Danke dafür.", erklärte sie als sie vor ihrer Wohnung standen. „Das freut mich. Wenn du willst können wir uns gerne wiedersehen..." „Gerne. Ich nehme an, dass wir uns sowieso im Fuchsbau sehen werden..." „Ja, das auf jeden Fall." „Gut, dann sehen wir uns da also. Gute Nacht, Fred." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und war dann in ihrer Wohnung verschwunden.

Am nächsten Abend war Hermione mit George auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt. „Es ist wirklich schön hier...", lächelte sie, als sie über den Platz mit den vielen Buden schlenderten. „Jetzt versteh ich langsam warum du dieses Muggelweihnachten so sehr magst, dass du jedes Jahr davon schwärmst..." „Ja, ich liebe es einfach hier. Es gibt nichts besseres an einem Vorweihnachtsabend, als über den Weihnachtsmarkt zu schlender wenn es leicht schneit." Sie sah lächelnd zum Himmel hinauf von dem kleine Flocken auf die Erde schwebten.  
Später am Abend brachte George Hermione wieder nach Hause. „Danke für den schönen Abend. Ich hab deine Gesellschaft wirklich sehr genossen. Wir sehen und doch sicher im Fuchsbau, oder?" „Na klar." „Dann gute Nacht, George.", sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und war dann auch schon in ihrer Wohnung verschwunden.

George hingegen apparierte in die Winkelgasse wo er und Fred jeweils eine Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelladen hatten. Er klopfte bei seinem Zwillingsbruder und als dieser die Tür öffnete grinste er. „Tja, sie will mich anscheinend wiedersehen!", grinste George. „Offenbar war sie also doch wegen mir im Laden gewesen." „Als ob! Sie war wegen mir dort! Und sie hat mich zum Abschied geküsst!", prahlte Fred. „Das ist doch gar nichts! Mir hat sie gesagt, dass sie mich gerne wiedersehen will!" „Wir werden ja sehen, wegen wem sie dann im Fuchsbau ist! Bestimmt nicht wegen dir!", sagte Fred überheblich, bevor er seinem Bruder die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Während George in seine Wohnung ging, verkniff sich eine Gestalt unter Harrys Tarnumhang das Lachen. Das würde ein Spaß werden.

Am Weihnachtsabend saßen Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Percy, Audrey, Harry, Ginny, und Ron im Fuchsbau und redeten. Charlie würde wahrscheinlich wieder nicht kommen, da er lieber bei seinen Drachen war und Hermione hatte schon vorher angekündigt sich zu verspäten.  
Als es dann schließlich klopfte, ging Molly die Tür öffnen. Bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte, wurde ihr auch schon von Hermione der Mund zugehalten. Diese grinste. „Molly, sei bitte leise. Fred und George dürfen noch nichts bemerken. Sie haben gewettet und nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir es hören konnten. Jetzt bekommen sie die Rache." Molly nickte und wurde von Hermione umarmt. „Danke." Hermione ging zum Wohnzimmer und blieb halb in der Tür stehen. „Frohe Weihnachten.", begrüßte sie die anderen und grinste dann zu Fred und George. „Da ihr euch doch bestimmt die Frage gestellt habt, warum ich heute hier bin, verrate ich euch die Antwort. Ich bin wegen meinem Verlobten hier." Und damit trat sie vollkommen durch die Tür, zog Charlie, der bisher noch versteckt hinter der Tür gestanden hatte, zu sich und küsste ihn. Fred und George Weasley saßen wie begossene Pudel da, während die anderen aufgeregt das Paar beglückwünschten.

Später sah Hermione dann grinsend zu den Zwillingen. „Dachtet ihr wirklich, dass ihr ungestraft so wetten könnt, mit wem von beiden ich ausgehe? Ich denke Lee wird sich darüber freuen, dass ihr jeweils einen Monat allein die Regale auffüllt." Und damit wandte sie sich wieder grinsend ihrem Verlobten zu.

Fred und George sahen bedröppelt drein. Da hatten sie doch tatsächlich einen würdigen Gegner gefunden...und das ausgerechnet in Hermione Granger.


End file.
